Buttons
by mimi11052003
Summary: It was a bad situation. But when the situation includes two people who annoy each other, it can get worse. And being attracted to each other doesn't help. Jason and Elizabeth story.


**Okay, this story begins when Jason finds out Sonny has a sister, Elizabeth. Sonny has kept her a secret from the world. He would occasionally visit her once a month and call her ( in secret ) about three times a week. Elizabeth has been living on the island in a safe house since she was 12. Until one day she was found by one of Sonny's enemies and was shot. Now, Sonny is bringing her back to Port Charles. And Jason is her new bodyguard.**

**Sonny is married to Carly and Jason is dating Courtney. Courtney is Carly's sister.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Jason and Sonny were in the coffee house office discussing business when Sonny's phone rang. Sonny looked at the caller ID and answered it. Jason rolled his eyes, it was probably Carly wondering where here husband is.**

"**What's up?" Sonny said into the phone. Even Jason, who was two feet away from Sonny, could hear a man's ragged breathing.**

"**Max?" Sonny asked. Jason's brow furrowed. He didn't know Sonny knew a max. And anyone Sonny knew Jason knew, too.**

"**Breathe Max. What happened?" Sonny asked his voice filled with concern. Suddenly, Jason saw Sonny's face change into a face he hadn't seen in a long time. A face of complete terror.**

"**What do you mean Elizabeth was shot?! Where?!" Sonny's face went from rage into complete terror in about 2.5 seconds.**

"**Shit" Jason heard the older man say as he hung up his phone. Sonny started pacing and Jason knew something terrible must've happened if he started pacing. Because Sonny never paced. He heard Sonny let out a string of curses.**

"**What happened?"**

"**We need to go down to the island" they said at the same time.**

"**Why?"**

"**Elizabeth has been shot" he said taking in a deep breath.**

"**Yeah I know. Who is Elizabeth?" Jason asked. Sonny looked at him, Jason knew he was debating wither on telling him the truth or not. Sonny looked at the ground.**

"**She's my baby sister" he muttered to the floor.**

**------------------------------------**

**Shit! Son of a bitch.**

**Elizabeth was in the corner of the living room of the safe house, trying to put pressure to her side. She had been shot in side, thank god the bullet had exited her body. She looked around at the scene before her, everyone of her bodyguards were dead. The stupid bastards got everyone. But they let her live, hoping she would bleed to death. But Elizabeth had other plans, one that included on surviving, and the other was hunting down the pricks who did this and blowing their brains out. **

**Damn it! **

**Pain shot through her side as she tried to get up. But it was useless, she couldn't get up. She had heard Max, a sob chocked her as Max lied before blood still pouring from his chest, she had heard him call Sonny as he was taking his last breaths. She knew that Sonny was coming to get her. And if she knew him, which she did, he would be arriving in an hour.**

**She hoped she had an hour.**

**-------------------------------------------**

"**Y-your sister?" Jason repeated and Sonny looked up, but not at Jason. Sonny nodded.**

"**I have a sister. Her name is Elizabeth Imogene Corinthos, she is twenty two and has been shot in her side. So we have to go. Now." and with that Sonny grabbed his jacket and headed out the office door. Still shocked he followed after Sonny.**

**On the plane.**

"**So, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Jason asked. He was sitting next to Sonny on the couch and Sonny just continued staring at his hands that were on his lap.**

"**I thought I was protecting her" the older man said.**

"**From what?"**

"**The life we chose, but my brilliant ended up back firing anyways. I wanted her to be safe. I taught her how to use a gun, hide her emotions, but I never once thought that I might be the one who needs protecting"**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**I thought I was protecting her, but it was me who I was protecting. I thought if she wasn't in Port Charles she'd be safe, that I'd be safe because nothing would happen to her. I was wrong"**

"**Sonny this isn't your fault"**

"**Then why does it feel like it?"**

**---------------------------------------**

**Elizabeth grunted in pain, she just managed to move from the corner to the couch. She was still on the floor, she leaned against the edge of the couch muttering curses. When suddenly the door burst open. She felt Sonny's presence enter the house. She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't.**

"**Liz! Where are you?!" she heard Sonny's voice call. It was the most beautiful thing she ever heard, but the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen was standing next to her older brother. Sonny finally looked down and caught her eye. He ran over to her, kneeling by her side as the other man went to check the house.**

"**Sonny" she breathed out. Her brother looked at her with fear in his eyes. He looked down at where she was shot. **

"**Jesus" she heard him mutter.**

"**Sonny?" he looked up at her then at the man who entered the room again. **

"**I'm dying" she finally admitted.**

**Chapter 2**

"**I'm dying" Jason heard her say as he walked into the living room. Jason looked at Sonny, it looked as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. Sonny's hands then shot out and grabbed the sides of Elizabeth's face.**

"**Look at me" she looked up at Sonny "You are not dying. Not if I have anything to say about it. So don't you dare think about dying on me!" Sonny shouted when he noticed Elizabeth's eyes started fluttering shut. But she quickly opened them. A small smile tugging her lips.**

"**When'd you get so bossy?" she asked. Jason would've laughed if it hadn't been in a serious situation.**

"**The day I found out I was going to be a big brother" Sonny said, he then looked up at Jason. "Let's get her home"**

"**Where is that?" Jason asked as he walked over to Elizabeth and swooped her into his arms.**

"**Port Charles. With me"**

**On the plane.**

"**How is she?" Sonny asked as Jason stood up from taking Elizabeth's pulse. Jason sighed before looking at his best friend. He saw genuine worry written across Sonny's face. **

"**Well, I'm no doctor, but we've bandaged her up and stopped the bleeding, but…"**

"**But what?" **

"**I don't know if she'll make it through the night" Jason said. He watched Sonny rub his eyes and then punch the pillow next to him. Jason sighed and sat on the couch next to him, he ran his hand through his blonde spikes.**

"**You should go call Carly" Jason said after a minute. Sonny's looked up at him.**

"**And tell her what? That my secret baby sister might be dying?" Sonny said bitterly. **

"**Just tell her the truth" Jason said "That your sister is alive"**

"**Yeah, for now" Sonny sadi as he walked up and headed to the end of the plane.**


End file.
